The present apparatus relates to replacement ostomy bags and more particularly to a device for the easy, convenient and expeditious replacement of the ostomy bag liner.
Specifically, this device relates to an improvement in ostomy bag liners such that the ostomy bag need not be replaced as often, because the liner is truly disposable.
This apparatus also relates to an improvement in the level of hygiene associated with the changing of a ostomy bag such that the device completely isolates and separates the liner from the ostomy bag, and further, provides a simplified method of disengaging the liner from the bag, keeping the contents of the liner isolated from the ostomy bag itself.